modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshot Campaign
The Sunshot Campaign was a conflict involving the Four Great Clans and their allies against the Qishan Wen Sect. In its aftermath, the Qishan Wen Sect was eradicated, ending the sect's hundred year-long reign. Context Although there were officially five great sects in the cultivation world, Qishan Wen Sect was known as the most influential. The Wen Clan used the sun as the motif of their sect, signifying that they could “compete with the sun for radiance, match the sun in longevity.” Novel, Chapter 17 Under the megalomaniac Wen Ruohan, Qishan Wen Sect began expanding their influence and power to the point of tyranny. Eventually, the four remaining great acts banded together to overthrow Qishan Wen. Significant Build-up Events Death of Sect Leader Nie After hearing that his saber could not compare to that of Sect Leader Nie's, Wen Ruohan struck the saber of Nie Sect's leader, then the father of Nie Mingjue and Nie Huaisang. At first, nothing seemed amiss, but during a night hunt, the saber broke and Nie Mingjue witnessed his father heavily injured by a beast. His father suffered a qi deviation and died several months later. For this reason, Qinghe Nie Sect despised Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 49 Burning of the Cloud Recesses Wen Ruohan sent his eldest son Wen Xu to accuse the Cloud Recesses of wrongdoing. He burnt the Cloud Recesses to the ground for purification, resulting in the disappearance of Lan Xichen with the sacred scrolls he had managed to save, the breaking of Lan Wangji's leg, and putting Qingheng-Jun in a coma. Novel, Chapter 52Novel, Chapter 55 Lan Xichen was later saved by Jin Guangyao, Novel, Chapter 48 but Qingheng-Jun succumbed to his injuries. Novel, Chapter 56 Night-hunt at Dusk-Creek Mountain Qishan Wen demanded that all sects turn over their heirs to be trained properly by their sect. The young masters, including Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji, Su She, Nie Huaisang, Jin Zixuan, and Luo Qingyang were forced to hand over their swords. Novel, Chapter 51 Eventually, a night hunt was held on Dusk-Creek Mountain with the intent of slaying the Tortoise of Slaughter. The hunt went awry when Wen Chao and his jealous mistress Wang Lingjiao attempted to string Luo Qingyang up and bleed her to attract the monster. Jin Zixuan and Lan Wangji refused, and when Su She attempted to intervene, Lan Wangji slapped him. Novel, Chapter 53 Eventually, the Wen Sect members fled the cave, abandoning the other disciples inside, but not before Wei Wuxian had humiliated Wen Chao and stopped Wang Lingjiao from branding Luo Qingyang's face. Novel, Chapter 53 With the exception of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, all the disciples managed to escape through an underwater passage. While the disciples trekked home to seek help, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji slew the Tortoise of Slaughter together. Novel, Chapter 55 Eventually, Jiang Fengmian came to rescue them. Novel, Chapter 56 Burning of Lotus Pier Seeking petty revenge against Wei Wuxian for his role in the disastrous night-hunt on Dusk-Creek Mountain, Wang Lingjiao approached Lotus Pier to demand punishment. Initially, Yu Ziyuan acquiesced, delivering lashes to Wei Wuxian with Zidian. Novel, Chapter 57 However, when Wang Lingjiao requested his hand removed, Madame Yu seemed to comply, requesting that her maids close the doors. In delight, Wang Lingjiao stated Qishan Wen desired to set up a supervisory office in Lotus Pier. Madame Yu then slapped Wang Lingjiao and intended to kill her, only to be stopped by Wen Zhuliu, who was under orders to defend Wen Chao's mistress. Novel, Chapter 57Novel, Chapter 58 Lotus Pier was then sacked by Wen cultivators, resulting in the deaths of Madame Yu and Jiang Fengmian. Over fifteen hundred cultivators from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect were killed, nearly exteriminating the sect. The main family children became fugitives, with Jiang Yanli sheltered by Meishan Yu Sect, and Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian on the run. Eventually, Jiang Cheng was caught and had his Golden Core melted by Wen Zhuliu, only to be rescued by Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 59Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Ning and his sister Wen Qing hid the two fugitives and eventually agreed to assist in transferring Wei Wuxian's golden core into Jiang Cheng. This resulted in Wei Wuxian's capture by Wen Chao, whereupon he was thrown into the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 60 War Each sect maintained a different front, with Lan Xichen often traveling between fronts to encourage the cultivators. Novel, Chapter 48 Hejian Front Maintained by Qinghe Nie Sect, led by Nie Mingjue. For a while, Jin Guangyao (then Meng Yao) served as Nie Mingjue's right-hand man, looking after the displaced civilians who had suffered due to the war. Novel, Chapter 48 At Hejian, Nie Mingjue won a decisive victory by beheading Wen Ruohan's eldest son Wen Xu. His body was promptly ground into the earth and his head displayed to strike terror into the hearts of Qishan Wen cultivators. Novel, Chapter 48Novel, Chapter 61 Langya Front Maintained by Lanling Jin Sect, led by Jin Guangshan. Novel, Chapter 48 Though Nie Mingjue greatly appreciated Jin Guangyao's help in the war, he allowed him to return to Langya with a recommendation letter, in the hopes that his father would acknowledge him at last. Novel, Chapter 48 Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan did not, and Jin Guangyao found himself under an abusive commander who stole credit for his ideas. Eventually, when Nie Mingjue visited in response to Jin Guangshan's request for aid, Nie Mingjue witnessed Jin Guangyao murder his commander. After confronting him and convincing him to turn himself in, Jin Guangyao instead stabbed himself and used the opportunity to freeze Nie Mingjue with spiritual energy before fleeing. Novel, Chapter 48 Though it is unknown precisely when and where Jin Guangyao saved his future wife Qin Su, since the Laoling Qin Sect was close to the Lanling Jin Sect, it can be presumed that he most likely encountered her in Langya. Novel, Chapter 47 At one point, Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixuan fought each other in Langya after the latter insulted Jiang Yanli, mistakenly assuming she had stolen credit for bringing him soup from another lady. Novel, Chapter 69 Jiangling Front Yunmeng Jiang Sect maintained a front in Jiangling, led by Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Wangji. After rumors of the latter two fighting grew, Lan Xichen visited often to maintain the peace. Novel, Chapter 48 After returning from the Burial Mounds, the very day after Wen Xu's demise, Wei Wuxian killed Wen Ruohan's last living son Wen Chao, his mistress Wang Lingjiao, and guard Wen Zhuliu with Demonic Cultivation. Novel, Chapter 61Novel, Chapter 62 At some point, Wei Wuxian used the Stygian Tiger Seal to defeat many of the Wen cultivators. Novel, Chapter 72 It is unknown whether this occurred outside Nightless City (as depicted in the Web Series) in Jiangling, Langya, or some other location. Novel, Chapter 72Web Series, Episode 22 Gusu Front Gusu Lan Sect defended Gusu under the lead of Lan Qiren. During the fighting, Nie Huaisang was sent to the Cloud Recesses for safety. Novel, Chapter 48 Yangquan Sometime after Jin Guangyao's disappearance, Lan Xichen began to receive letters with detailed information about Qishan Wen's battle plans. He sent the information to Nie Mingjue in Hejian, greatly aiding Nie Sect's advance. Eventually, however, Nie Mingjue was captured during a surprise attack in Yangquan, heavily injured, and taken to Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 49 Nightless City Nie Mingjue and his men were brought before Wen Ruohan. Jin Guangyao revealed himself as Wen Ruohan's torturer and killed several of Nie Mingjue's men when they insulted the hot-tempered Wen Ruohan. He mocked Nie Mingjue over his father's death, but when Wen Ruohan wanted to kill Nie Mingjue to avenge his son, Jin Guangyao intervened to request that he be allowed to torture Nie Mingjue to death. After Wen Ruohan agreed, Jin Guangyao instead killed Wen Ruohan and fled the palace with Nie Mingjue and Baxia. Novel, Chapter 49 Though Nie Mingjue wanted to kill Jin Guangyao for the deaths of his men, Lan Xichen arrived to explain that Jin Guangyao was the spy behind all the information Nie Mingjue had used for his victories. In response, Nie Mingjue begrudgingly spared Jin Guangyao's life. Novel, Chapter 48 In the Novel and Audio Drama, Jin Guangyao is depicted as killing Wen Ruohan to save Nie Mingjue. However, in the Animation, he kills him to save both Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen, and in the Web Series, to save Wei Wuxian. Animation, Episode 16Web Series, Episode 23 Aftermath and Influence The triumphs and tragedies of the Sunshot Campaign consolidated the next generation of leaders of the cultivational world - power and influence became consolidated in the hands of the four great Cultivational Sects. Wei Wuxian as the Yiling Patriarch began to prove a political threat to the Lanling Jin Sect, especially since Jin Guangshan coveted the Stygian Tiger Seal. The political climate and Wei Wuxian's protection of the Wen remnants including Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and Wen Yuan shaped the events which led to the first siege of the Burial Mounds. Moreover, the events between Jin Guangyao, Lan Xichen, and Nie Mingjue led to them swearing an oath of sworn brotherhood, and eventually, to to the fracture of the relationship between Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 49 References Category:Events